A marine vessel requires a structure having characteristics of strength, formability, low maintenance, and durability. Presently, the construction of marine vessels having wooden components is limited by the strength of the wooden components. There is presently a need for a method of constructing a marine vessel out of wooden components that can exceed the dimensions of marine vessels constructed from conventional methods.